Romano's story of evil
by Cakester
Summary: "Once upon a time, there was a treacherous kingdom"  Romano is the ruler of the kingdom of yellow, with his loyal servant always at his side. Based on the song "Daughter of evil." following the lyrics to tell this story.
1. Story of evil

_"Once upon a time, there was a treacherous kingdom"_

A long time ago the kingdom of Yellow was a peaceful place, ruled by a loving King and his wife. Their daughter had traveled the world and gave birth to two sons. The boys were young when their mother passed away. Unable to return home they were taken apart and given to family friends to take care of them, until one would be old enough to take the throne.

Years went by as the boys grew. The eldest of the two lived with a poor family but grew steadily. At age 16 he received word of his grandparents, the rulers of the Yellow kingdom, passing on. The kingdom was his to take.

**"Soon the word spread trough the kingdom of a young boy, or rather, a young man, who had claimed the throne, now ruling this treacherous kingdom of Yellow with his servant and life long caretaker. No one knew their face, no one knew their voice. All everyone knew was that all belonged to their prince and him alone."**

- - -

One sunny afternoon a carriage moved down the road, carefully going trough the castle gates, and stopping right in front of the staircase that led to the entrance of the castle. Just as it did every other first Monday of the month at exactly 2 PM.

Antonio got off, cheerfully walking over to the side, opening the door for the prince. "You could have been quicker," Romano, with Antonio's help, got out of the carriage, frowning at his loyal servant. Their attitude towards each other hadn't changed one bit over the years, after Romano had taken the throne of his deceased grandfather. He claimed his heritage before his little brother could, and of course he took his most prized possession with him.

Without another word, the two of them entered the grand halls of the castle. Everything was decorated with such expensive furniture, no one could comprehend their value.

"Romano, I heard there's some people from out of town coming over to discus financial issues. They wish to resolve them before asking the favor of living in our kingdom." The younger of the two looked up at this mention, meeting Antonio's ever lasting smile. "You know what to do," he simply said. "Have someone hear those poor bastards out, then if they have nothing of value we'll follow the standard procedure."

Antonio's smile faded a bit at the mention, to see Romano grow so cold to people, it was a pain. But if Romano wished for this to happen, he'd take care of it.  
**  
"All who dared to cross him were taken care of. A constant flow of money was never a problem for there were ignorant people to take it from. The kingdom would kneel down as one."**

This was how it was, how it always has been and how it always would be. A luxurious existence for the wealthy prince and his loyal servant.

_"An evil flower blooms attractively  
With vivid colouration"  
_  
Days went on as usual. The people of Yellow worked day in day out, as did Romano's servants. All was well taken care of. Complainers had been cleared from the streets, taxes were inned and inside the castle all was pleasant. The bell outside rang as usual, 2:30 in the afternoon.

Romano made his way to the garden and sat down on his favorite chair, gazing up at the sky. It had been a while since he had been able to sit outside like this. "Antonio, where the hell are you?" the boy had barely been outside for 5 minutes before his patience had worn thin.

From inside hasty footsteps could be heard, indicating a person was running. Seeing Antonio appear before him, worn out, carrying a trey with some coffee and a cake satisfied Romano. His lips curled into a smirk as he motioned for Antonio to lower the trey. "You were late, bastard." with a huff he stabbed his fork in the cake, taking a bite. Delicious as usual, he thought.

Antonio watched the younger boy, grinning sheepishly. "I'm sorry," he began, scratching at the back of his neck. "I would have been here earlier but a maid stopped me on my way." As his smile grew Romano's own expression darkened. Someone honestly had to keep his Antonio away from him? Whoever that idiot was would pay.

The brunette grumbled with annoyance, sipping his coffee, about to ask who this maid was that stopped him when he was already cut off by Antonio. "You see, she told me the prince of the Blue kingdom from across the ocean is paying a visit to a nearby town."

Romano arched a brow at this information. "What the hell are you getting at?" Antonio looked surprised, laughing sheepishly this time round. "I don't know, it's all what she told me." The prince was unamused by this information. "Next time when such a moron stops you for this crappy information, ignore them! You know I hate waiting." He glared at the other as he said this, taking another bite of his cake in a very annoyed fashion. Antonio nodded in acknowledgement, smiling quietly as he proceeded to watch Romano carefully.

The boy finished his cake rather quickly before moving on to his coffee. The more he thought about it the more interesting this other prince sounded. He had yet to meet other royalty beside himself, who knew, a meeting might benefit him in the near future. Romano's expression lifted. "Antonio, put together a outfit and arrange for the carriage to be brought out tomorrow, we're going to seek that guy out." Antonio's smile widened at the news. "Right away."

Seeing Romano socialize was a good sign, he thought to himself.

_"The pitiful weeds surrounding  
Ah, become nutriment as they rot away"_

The next morning the castle had been all over the place, servants being woken so suddenly to arrange the morning ritual. Running baths as fast as possible, making breakfast and arranging the perfect outfit for the prince to go out in. There was no time to rest, not a minute to waste. They could not have their prince be grumpy after all, which in all fairness Romano was quit easily. Everyone rushed from one place to the next and finally they got everything ready, just in time.

"See 'Mano, I told you everything would go alright." Antonio stood at the top of the staircase with Romano, ruffling the younger hair, it was a old habit he couldn't get rid of it seemed. Romano blushed deeply, hitting Antonio's hand away. "D-don't do that, it's embarrassing dammit!" he began to pout as he walked down the staircase, Antonio following closely behind.

The staff bowed deeply when they passed, wishing their master a good day as the two of them went out.

- - -

The ride to the next city was a long one, their neighboring kingdom of Green. During their trip Romano found himself pressed against the windows. The surrounding, the houses, even the people were so different from his own kingdom. It was...amazing. He almost fell out of his seat however when the carriage came to a sudden halt just outside of a park. While cursing loudly, Romano collected himself and got out before Antonio could even do as much as reach the door. "What the hell was that?"

A few people turned their heads at the pair when Romano was throwing a scene, thei giggled at his temper, quickly moving along when they received a deathly glare from the ever so grumpy prince. Antonio himself had to stifle a laugh seeing that red pouting face. It was to adorable for words. "You're so cute." a short silence fell between them. "W-what?" Romano frowned, pouting even more. "Ah! I-I mean, nothing," The older laughed softly, patting Romano's head not noticing he was annoying the boy more.

"Whatever! Let's move out and find this prince," the prince swatted his servant's hand away, heading into the park with his head held high. If he kept that air around him surely his embarrassment would pass quickly. "R-Romano! Pleas wait up!" Antonio hadn't paid enough attention to notice how quickly the boy had vanished from his side, always so fast, he thought as he gave chase.

- - -

Antonio and Romano had spend most of their day trying to find this prince of the Blue kingdom, without much luck. The two of them had combed out the entire city (and shopped, of course, one should always shop for souvenirs when one could.)and still they had no luck. The two of them had ended up at the park they had began at. Romano was tired and about to give up. "I'm going for a walk," without further notice he suddenly lifted himself up from the bench, "and you better stay there instead of following me!" he knew if he didn't order him, Antonio would simply follow, out of concern. Honestly, that guy.

The prince walked around for a while, heading for the fountain. His gaze was fixed on the ground and thus he paid no heed to his surroundings. Suddenly someone's shoulder brushed against his harshly, enough to get Romano angry with whoever it was. "What's the big idea?" his head shot up as he was about to glare at the perpetrator when he caught sight of the man.

The man in front of him was slightly taller, extremely well dressed with bright red eyes and the whitest hair Romano has ever seen. He fell silent straight away, muttering a soft apology. "Don't worry about it kid," the man smirked, it made Romano's stomach flutter for some reason. God damn this feeling, surely he couldn't fall in love with such a man! Noticing the silence the stranger shifted, "Tell you what, stop by here tomorrow and I'll make it up to you. As a prince I surely couldn't let this pass by without making up for it."

Romano heard the laugh and the smug tone hidden within his words. What a jerk! This was an outright insult! How dare he? That...That- wait, did he just say he was a prince? "Are you by any chance from the Blue kingdom?" The other gave a puzzle look at this sudden question, merely nodding in response. Romano smiled. "Very well, we'll meet here again tomorrow, 2 PM." They shook hands on this arrangement and both bid each other farewell. Before Romano truly let him leave however he had to add the following. "I'll have your fucking head if you stand me up, you bastard." at which the Prince of Blue laughed and left.

That evening the prince of Yellow and his servant spend at a luxurious inn, enjoying the 'foreign' food and hospitality. Romano was pretty eager to meet up with the prince of Blue, and it showed. The whole evening the boy had been in a different mood, Antonio noticed. He seemed more cheerful compared to any other day, and whenever he tried to ask about what happened the younger would grin slightly and tell him _"Nothing."_ No, Antonio was unable to wrap his mind around it.

That night as he tucked the other in he tried one more time, sitting on the edge of the bed. If you wanted Romano to talk you certainly needed to know the right time. A smiled lifted on his face when sparkling green eyes met with tired brown ones. "So, 'Mano, today was a great day wasn't it?" his cheerful tone almost echoed trough the room. Romano was not in the mood for it. Groaning he turned from his side onto his back, glaring tiredly at the curtain that hung over his bed. Antonio's expression remained hopeful, waiting for a reply. "Yeah, today was...alright," Romano muttered in response. Dammit that guy was persistent.

"That's great!" The happiness of his voice rang trough the room again, making Romano cringe a little, didn't that jerk know he wanted to sleep? "I heard something today 'Mano," he happily continued, knowing he grabbed the boys attention, "You met the prince, didn't you?"

Romano was shocked. How did he know? Did he follow after him? His expression and silence told Antonio he was right. It was now his laughter that filled the room, "That's great! Did you manage to talk to him?" Romano merely nodded before proceeding to hide under his covers. God damn that bastard! He didn't know! It was just a stupid guess to get it out of him! The older one chuckled softly as he leaned over Romano, pecking the spot on the covers where the other's head was hidden. "Good night." With that he left the bedroom to prepare for the trip back home.

- - -

The next morning flew by. Antonio was still trying to get more information out of Romano, being scolded in the progress. Romano didn't need for Antonio to hear of the prince's plans for that afternoon. All that he told him was to bring them to the park just before 2 in the afternoon.

"Stay here and guard the carriage, if I notice you follow me you're dead! Got that?" The servant nodded sheepishly, watching his master stroll of into the park. It was to tempting to follow, besides, there could be people out there who wanted to rob him, or worse. Worried Antonio hopped off the carriage, (it was in the good hands of the original care-taker of the poor thing anyway.) going after the boy.

"I see you have finally made it," the prince of Blue smirked when he saw Romano approach. "I'm sorry, I thought you said to meet here 2 PM, am I right?" The smugness the other talked with, it pissed Romano off. "I said you shouldn't stand me up you jerk!" At that the other laughed heartily, "I'm sorry, but I'm a man of my word, it's just how the awesome me works." The man took Romano's hand and bowed, placing a small kiss on it. "w-What are you doing?" Startled by this sudden action the brunette pulled his hand back, holding it close to his chest, face flushing bright red. "I'm not a lady!" The albino laughed once more, a bit softer, already amused with teasing this new person. "I'm afraid we haven't introduced ourselves yet, allow me." Oh, great, now he was stealing the first introduction. "My name is Gilbert Weillschmidt, crown prince of the kingdom of Blue."

Romano rolled his eyes, which secretly annoyed the self proclaimed 'awesome' prince Gilbert. "I am Romano Vargas, prince of the kingdom of Yellow."

A more than awkward silence fell between them. Romano was giving Gilbert his most serious expression. "You're kidding me," Gilbert's surprised expression turned into one of amusement right then before he laughed loudly. "I'm serious!" Romano felt his face heat up. "Stop laughing, dammit!" He stepped forward, hitting the other's shoulder. The prince of Blue began to hold back his laughter, looking more amused than a moment before. "You're just a kid, how can you be the prince of such a strict kingdom?" Romano was seething right now, how dare that asshole not take him serious? "That is MY kingdom, that I rule by myself! I thought you were worth of doing business with."

Gilbert took a moment to let the information sink in before his usual grin returned to his face, it made Romano's stomach flutter. "Alright, I'll give you a chance kid. If it's truly you I will visit your castle two weeks from now, I did hear some interesting things about the way you rule." Another blush formed on Romano's face as the boy pouted, unable to find the right response. "Then it's a deal," Gilbert laughed, "Now if you'll excuse me, I got something to take off."

Not far away from the pair a man with glasses stood, watching them with a suspicious look in his eyes. He too was dressed in fancy clothing, showing he came from a wealthy family. A small green pin was pinned to his chest...surely this guy wasn't the prince of this kingdom? Gilbert turned, lifting his hand to Romano as a final goodbye before he walked over to the other man.

Watching Gilbert getting closer to that guy, it made something inside Romano's stomach turn. He managed to catch the other's name when Gilbert greeted him. Roderich, was it? His expression darkened when Gilbert put his arm around this so called Roderich. This meant nothing, he decided, nothing at all.

**"The young ruler of the kingdom of Yellow had crossed paths with the prince of Blue, He found himself in love."**

It couldn't be helped, the prince of Blue was a charming and good looking bastard after all.

**"The prince of Blue however had no eye for the young ruler, he was head over heels for the man of Green, only eye for him."**

3 days had passed since Romano met the Gilbert, 4 days since he realized he had fallen in love, after 5 days he heard rumors of the prince of Blue dating the prince of Green, 6 days later he began to act up, grumpier than usual, 7 days the rumors got stronger and 10 days later, 4 days before Gilbert would drop by, Romano felt extremely jealous. The 7th, 8th and 9th day had been filled with countless of rumors that reached deep withing the castle walls. Never had the young prince thought he'd fall in love with such a man, or a man in general! (although sometimes he felt as if he and Antonio would grow to such a level, but that couldn't be.) The prince certainly didn't expect himself to be this envious of a man who he had seen only once. He felt heartbroken hearing about their engagement. How could this be?

Antonio noticed Romano's pain, no matter how he tried to hide it from the world, Antonio would always see. He grew up with the boy after all, always having looked out for him. He wouldn't be much of a friend, or caretaker, if he of all people didn't notice. And to see Romano hurt so much broke his own heart. Romano wasn't meant to cry, he was made to smile.

On the 11th day after the two prince's met, Romano sat on his throne, something he had done every 4 hours the last couple of days. His expression was dark and bitter. "Antonio," the older looked up as he was called. He had been standing guard at the door and didn't hesitate to appear at Romano's side.

"I...have a favor to ask of you," his voice was soft and it took Antonio some time to properly hear him. "What is it? You know I'll do anything for you," Antonio countered with a gentle voice as he tried a soft smile.

Romano carefully lifted his head, looking him dead in the eye. Tears had gathered in the corner of his eyes, but his expression was one of determination. Antonio saw how hurt Romano truly was at that moment. "I want for you to get rid of the kingdom of Green."

Antonio had never expected to hear a thing like this.

**"The young ruler could not accept this relationship. Over time he was consumed by envy and called his servant to his throne."**

_"And in a quiet voice said  
"Destroy the country of green""_

- - -

How could he have refused this request? Antonio's own heart had hurt when he saw Romano's grief at the time he requested for the other kingdom's demise. Luckily it wasn't anything difficult for Antonio to achieve, he was quit skilled in the art of fighting. Over the course of two days, a day before Gilbert's arrival he had called together some of their strongest men. A few trustworthy men of whom Antonio knew he could trust. With great difficulty he briefed them their mission, trying to maintain a positive attitude for himself and his men. That same evening they would attack, everything was ready, all was planned. No one would ever see it coming.  
**  
"It was as the young ruler had wished. Soon the kingdom of Yellow gathered a secret army, led by the servant, to attack the kingdom of Green."**

_"Many houses were being reduced to ashes  
Many lives were being lost  
The sorrow of the suffering people  
Did not reach the princess"_

The army of Yellow had only been in battle for a few hours when Antonio found their target, the cause of his masters, no, of his friend's deep rooted pain. The city burned around him and his men as they continued to fight.

Antonio couldn't watch this battle for much longer, it had to end before more lives were taken needlessly. Carefully he approached Roderich, who looked more than a little scared. There was something about him that made Antonio melt, yet now was no time to get emotional. "Excuse me," Roderich nearly jumped when he heard the servant. "I'm...I'm afraid we need to end this." He offered the brunette an apologizing smile, pulling his sword out of the case. "You see, my master is upset beyond belief and I can't allow for him to go trough this heartbreaking pain."

Roderich looked down at the sword that was pointed at his chest. "Are you sure you're a man who's made to kill?" There was a soft laugh that escaped Antonio, "Not exactly, but I won't hesitate for a moment if this is what my master wishes." For one reason or another Roderich smiled, a sad smile at that. "Tell me, if you get rid of me, will you leave my people alone?" There was a mere nod in response.

After Antonio emerged from the forest, covered in blood, the city fell silent. The troops of the kingdom of Yellow retreated almost as soon as they had come, as if they had never been there in the first place.

**"In the kingdom of Yellow life went on as usual. There wasn't a care in the world for the young ruler. His servant had taken care of the man of Green. Soon enough the prince of Blue would turn his attention to him, and him alone."**

"How did it go?" the young prince place his cup down on the plate and got up from his seat noticing Antonio entered the room. "I've taken care of it, like you wanted Romano," Antonio's tone of voice was soft and tender. Hearing this news brought a smile to Romano's face, proceeding to thank Antonio he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, paling at the sight in front of him. What Antonio had failed to realize was that there were still traces of blood on his person. "T-thank you," tripping over his own words Romano went back to sit down. Antonio excused himself when he realized he startled the boy and left to clean up.

_"An evil flower blooms attractively  
With maddening colouration  
Although it is a very beautiful flower  
Ah, there are too many thorns, it can't be touched"_

Later that evening word spread of the destruction of the kingdom of Green. They had found Roderich's body in a nearby forest, there were no details given on his death. The kingdom lay in ashes and even before speaking to witnesses it was easy to figure out who to blame. The prince of Yellow, Romano, could not escape his fate any more.

The word of his fiancées death reached Gilbert quickly, along with the news of who was behind the whole thing. Of course he mourned this tragic death and delivered the news to their friend, Elizaveta.

This was a crime that could not go unpunished.

**"The people of the kingdom of Yellow had gotten fed up with this behaviour, this attack was the last straw. They demanded to see their evil and heartless ruler be taken down.**

The prince of Blue and woman of Red armour heard of the displeasure of the townspeople, aiding them in their wish. Revenge was theirs."

- - -

The entire staff had witnessed the pleasant change in the prince's behaviour, who hummed to himself while walking down the hallways, enjoying his evening snack and taking his time to actually thank however helped him. No one, expect for maybe Antonio, had ever seen Romano this happy.

What he was unaware of was that his plan wasn't going as he wished for. While he thought, hoped, for Gilbert to turn to him he had gone and done something completely different, making him a enemy instead. To Romano there wasn't a care in the world right now.

Word of a uprising did reach the staff however. One of the maid's had been out to buy food for their dinner when she heard rumours of the prince being overthrown, the prince of Blue himself would come over and see to it. The staff had gossiped since the news first arrived, yet no one dared to speak a word of it to Romano himself. It would anger the young master, no doubt about it.

Antonio however was told straight away. He was shocked to hear this and took actions immediately. He ordered people to make a copy of Romano's clothes in his size, and to prepare some normal clothes for the boy. There was haste and it had to happen within a few hours time.

"Neh, Romano," Antonio had stepped into the room the prince was currently in, making sure said prince was all right. "Would you mind staying in this room? I have a surprise for you later but it takes a while to prepare, I can't have you running around and finding out, okay?" Antonio's smile was more loving and genuine than Romano had ever seen before. That meant something was up, he could sense it. Knowing it was important to do what he asked he merely nodded. "Thank you 'Mano, I won't be long." He patted Romano's head gently, leaving the room, closing the door tightly behind himself.

Romano had to stay safe no matter the cost.

- - -

_"In the end, the palace was surrounded"_

In the few hours the staff had to prepare the townspeople had gathered around. They were a big, angry group, ready to storm the castle. Antonio glanced out of the window, worried about the strength these people had right now. He smiled carefully at how intimidating they actually were, it would be a pain to hold them back. His thoughts were interrupted when a shy maid stumbled into the room, handing him a bundle of clothing. "I-I got it," she whispered, "e-everything should fit." She added a blanket to the pile before she fled the room. Footsteps echoed trough the castle. Antonio knew everyone was getting ready to flee, and there he was, calmly changing into one of the outfits he was handed.

He wondered how Romano was doing.

_"And even the vassals escaped"_

The people outside were screaming when the prince's personal troops went out. The noise of battle were impossible to miss. Knowing how tired his troops were Antonio decided to make haste, running all the way to the back of the castle, the top floor, to the room where he left Romano. During his sprint he heard the door fall to the floor with a loud thud that made the ground shake. People's screams filled the hall and soon even reached his ears. He heard a woman's voice shout to the people, telling them to find a young man dressed in black and yellow. They must mean his Romano.

Inside the room Romano was trembling with fear. The noises had reached even him and scared him out of his mind. He sat in a corner, sobbing quietly while staring at the door with wide eyes. He was scared, he'd surely die there, he couldn't escape! Fear was ready to consume him.

Antonio stopped at the door of Romano's current room, carefully he pushed it open and quietly rushed in, pulling Romano back upon his feet. "Don't worry, it's only me." Romano blinked the tears out of his eyes, barely recognizing the blur in front of him as his loyal servant. His heart was pounding against his chest like mad. Noticing this Antonio pulled the boy into a tight hug, whispering something to him that 'caused Romano to look more shocked than ever before. "I promise you everything will be alright when you do this."

A few halls down Elizaveta and Gilbert made their way to the back of the castle, they had everyone search trough the entire castle to find it empty. There was no word from outside either, the prince had not hid himself amongst his servants.

"You'll take that room, I'll go here." The two of them ended up at the far end, with two rooms to go in. Both doors closed and completely dark. Both herself and Gilbert approached these doors with extreme caution, urging a few townspeople to stay behind as reinforcement.

Gilbert entered his first and proceeded to go trough every inc to see if his enemy was hiding.

Elizaveta entered the other room. "You can't escape anymore," she muttered and pulled her sword on the prince.

**"With haste the servant handed the boy some clothes, urging him to put them on. As he did he was hidden in a closet, just when the woman of Red armour stormed in."**  
_  
"The lovely, attractive princess  
Was finally caught_

"You insolent person!""

_"An evil flower blooms attractively  
With saddening colouration  
The paradise for her sake  
Ah, is also brittle and fleetingly collapsing"  
_  
The servant of who everyone believed to be the ruler had spend the night in prison. Tied up and beaten down, he lay there quietly, watching clouds pass by in the sky. Gilbert had sat by his cell during the night, questioning him over and over why he traded places with that brat they called a prince. Gilbert was the only outsider who knew Romano's face. Antonio had only smiled in response, refusing to talk. Frustrated Gilbert had given up, bitterly telling him he'd die at 3 the next day.  
**  
"The servant, believed to be the ruler, was locked up in prison. The prince of Blue had personally stopped by and told him the time of execution was 3 PM, leaving him alone without another look.**

No one could help but wonder, what was the ruler in prison thinking?"

"Pleas be safe, Romano."

- - -

It was half past 2, the church bell rang loudly. Some people began to gather at the guillotine, they wanted to get as close to this as they could.

Hidden deep within the castle, huddled up in the closet lay Romano, sound asleep. Some light sneaked trough the small opening and, along with the sound of the bells, woke him up. Realizing what happened the boy shot up, shocked, only to find he was safe. What happened the night before? Tracing back his memories he remembered Antonio entering, dressed just like him and forcing him to change as well. After he did he was shoved into this closet and all he remembered after that were some vague voices and fighting.

They had taken him away, they took Antonio away, and it was all his fault.

_"Finally, that time arrived"_

Romano's knees were shaking from fear as he sprinted down the castle halls, out to the street and straight to the guillotine. He knew what would happen to Antonio, and he knew when. He prayed to God that he was wrong, begging him to forgive him and somehow set Antonio free. It was useless, Antonio's fate was sealed.

At the same time Elizaveta and Gilbert came to collect Antonio from his cell. "You will pay for what you've done, these people have suffered because of you, innocents have died." She told him. Gilbert could only frown at the ground, it didn't feel right, taking the wrong life. But to take Antonio's life, he knew it would destroy Romano's existence as well.

It was busy at the guillotine, there were few minutes to go. Romano held the blanket tightly around himself, afraid as if someone would recognise him for who he truly was. A loud cheering filled the streets of the city when Antonio was brought onto the sage.

Gilbert pushed him forward, and bound him to the device that would soon cause his death. "You're an idiot," he whispered before he left.

_"The bell that announced the end rang  
She wouldn't give an eye to things like the populace  
She was like this: "_

The bells finally sounded, everyone was tense and hyped up, all wanting to see this happen. Romano desperately tried to catch Antonio's gaze. Tears escaped him as soon as he did. Antonio smiled weakly, only looking at Romano, no one else. He silently prayed the boy farewell, wishing that seeing Romano cry wouldn't be the last image he saw. At least God allowed him to know his friend was safe.

_""Oh, it's time for a snack""_

Romano's eyes were wide with fear when the knife came crashing down. He turned away to escape the final sight. The townspeople cheered after a soft thud was heard. The flow of tears seemed endless to Romano. Everyone left, and ignored him when the boy fell to his knees, sobbing loudly. What had he done? This was all his fault.

Thanks to him Antonio was no longer, everything was gone.

_"An evil flower scatters attractively  
With vivid colouration  
The later people talk of her this way  
Ah, she really was the daughter of evil"_ _  
_


	2. Note from the author

I hope you have enjoyed this story.

It's also been posted on DeviantArt and my LiveJournal, so it wouldn't be a surprise if you have seen it around.

Also, my apologies for any missing words or typos, I never did get around to properly fix those.


End file.
